End of Days
by Vile Twitch
Summary: Halo BSG2003 Crossover The Twelve Colonies of Kobol make the mistake of getting themselves involved in the greatest war that the Human race has ever faced will the Galactic civilizations be able to pull themselves together or is this truly the End of Days
1. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG or Halo (But I will own your but if we meet on Xbox live)

AN: The idea for this story came from a review from VampiricAnt to Bob Regent's story entitled Reunions are A Bitch (Which is one of the best fics on this entire site by the way there are only three that I can think of that are as good). The reviewer commented on how screwed the Colonials would be if they where messing with the UNSC or The United Earth Directorate, and as I know nothing about Star Craft but love Halo. And the fact there is only one good Halo BSG crossover that hasn't been abandoned (that I can find anyway) I decided to go for it. I tried to find a way to make the UNSC the aggressors in this story as the halo books implied they were pre-Covenant War but I really couldn't see them picking a fight with the Covenant baring down on them.

AN2: This will sound weird or at least it does to me but it concerns the Halo timeline. This is after Halo 2 but I am ignoring Halo 3. That is not to say that things like the Ark don't exist only that Halo 2 went differently. Exactly what changed will become clear later on but there was no second battle of Earth and Cortana was not left behind. She the Chief, Keyes, Johnson and several other UNSC personal escaped on the In Amber Clad, after Cortana activated High Charity's self-destruct. I haven't decided if it worked or not so the Flood's appearance later may or may not happen.

Ch.1 Calm Before the Storm

"There is no flag large enough to cover the shame of killing innocent people for a purpose which is unattainable." Howard Zinn 1997

**Caprica City Presidential Office**

President Richard Adar sat calmly in his padded leather chair his hands folded neatly on top of the near ancient wood desk that had miraculously survived the burning of the presidential residence nearly fifty years ago during the Cylon Revolt; in fact, the Articles of Colonization itself was signed on this very desk. A young blond female aid approached him from the side and applied a layer of makeup powder to Adar's forehead in order to reduce the glare created by the overhead camera lights. As another aid re-polished the bronze insignia of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol to a fine sheen, its brilliant luster creating an angelic halo effect over the darkly dressed president, who was calmly studying the female aid's assets.

"Ten seconds Mr. President," the chief presidential aid announced from across the room causing the aids to scurry away from the President who placed his reading glasses inside a desk draw. The room fell silent as the aid raised his hand and wordlessly began counting down, "Five… four… three… two… one," ending the countdown with a sharp finger point directed towards the president.

"My brothers and sisters," Adar began in a slow calm voice," for nearly five years, I have had the enormous privilege to serve you as president of the Quorum of Twelve. During those five years, we have seen labor strikes that nearly crippled our economy, military spending bills that resulted in the deadlock of our congress, and riots on our beloved world of Sagittaron. However, it is not for a mere internal matter that I appear before you now instead it is to inform you, the Children of Kobol, what is being done about the planet Earth."

"Earth, a planet that has long lived on in our legends as the thirteenth tribe of Kobol. Many have held the belief that it was a mere myth and I admit I was one of those that doubted the lost tribe's existence. Now, however, we know the truth and that is that Earth indeed exists. You all know of the events five months ago when two of our battlestars encountered the Earth built ship identified as In Amber Clad. The crews of the battlestars where rightfully ecstatic about meeting our long lost cousins but," Adar paused and released a deep mournful sigh, "it did not last."

"The crews of the Reliant and Cerberus quickly discovered the existence of the Cylon referred to as Cortana as well as the abomination named Spartan," Adar spat the names out as one would a vile poison as his eyes burned with righteous fury. "Some have argued that the captains of the battlestars should have not fired on the In Amber Clad and instead listened to the Earth's ships explanation for the presence of the abominations on their ship. However while all within the Colonies are entitled to their own opinion we must not allow the ranting of fools to blind us from the truth."

"At first we believed that Earth was actually in league with the Cylons, considering how at ease they were around the abominations, but information from the scout ships we launched beyond the red line to pinpoint the location of Earth has revealed to us the truth and what is that truth you ask? You see during our search for Earth, we discovered… a dead world, the ship that discovered this graveyard reported the residue of large-scale nuclear detonations both in orbit and on the burnt remains of the planet itself."

"Their is no doubt in our minds what occurred. Earth is but one world and no doubt colonized that planet in order to gain badly needed resources to support their people. The extent of this colonization is unknown but it is abundantly clear that the Cylons after their failed attempts to annihilate us discovered this world and destroyed it. Then instead of doing the same to Earth, they enslaved the defenseless people of our sister world and forced them to serve them as slaves. This vile revelation leads to an even more sickening one. The abomination known as Spartan is merely proof that the Cylons has been experimenting with our lost cousins twisting their forms from that that the gods intended them to be."

Adar slammed his fist down onto the desk in barely controlled anger, "THIS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! As I speak to you a fleet gathers above Picon, the largest we have ever assembled, preparing to rid the planet Earth of the vile Cylon presence! Many of our cousins will lose their lives in this act of liberation but their sacrifice is a necessary one! There is no doubt in my mind that this is the course that the Lords of Kobol wish us to take and when our sister world is freed and we stand together as one people once more we will be able to rid the universe of the Cylon menace _forever_!

**Picon High Orbit**

Picon a lush green jungle covered world floated majestically through the abyss of space.

This breathtaking orb was a beacon of life in the wastelands of space and it was above this shining beacon of life that a monstrous beast of steal and flesh prepared to strike forth at those it viewed as its enemy. Nearly five hundred Colonial Battlestars and an unfathomable number of escort ships and support vessels orbited the planet in perfect formation awaiting the order to depart into the void between the stars.

Admiral John Faulknor commanding officer of the invasion fleet resisted the impulse to rub his forehead in irritation as he listened to the presidential speech live over the ships internal speakers. The president had made it abundantly clear that the crews of the invasion fleet heard his every word saying that it was important to fleet moral. Personally, though Faulknor believed that it had more to do with his ego wanting as many people as possible listening to his self-serving speech as possible; only a year into his second term and it looked like he was preparing his reelection speech. An old friend of Faulkner's, William 'Husker' Adama, once commented in passing that the only thing greater than Adar's ego was his stupidity, a sentiment he couldn't agree with more.

Mere seconds after the presidents wrapped up his speech the communication officer announced that Admiral Nagala was hailing the ship asking for Faulknor. Laughing internally at his superior's eagerness to get the mission underway he removed the black handset from its secure holster next to the overhead DRADIS display.

"This is Admiral Faulknor of the Battlestar Executor."

"Admiral this Nagala how are you my old friend," the gruff, but friendly, voice of the highest-ranking member of the Colonial fleet questioned over the headset.

"Fine old friend, and you?"

"No complaints…John it's time."

"I know."

"Admiral Faulknor," Nagala's voice switching from one of a close old friend to one of a strict commanding office that left no room for disobedience. "By order of the President and Quorum of Twelve, whose authority was granted to them by the Lords of Kobol, you are to lead you fleet to the lost colony of Earth and rid it of the Cylon's vile influence. The president has authorized you to use any means at your disposal to fulfill your mission including the use of nuclear ordnances in both orbit and on the ground. Do you understand your orders Admiral Faulknor?"

"Perfectly sir."

"Then may the Lords watch over you and your ships… my old friend."

Admiral Faulknor replaced the handset and looked around the CIC at his officers as their eyes bore into him each one waiting for his orders. "Single the fleet, tell them to break orbit and ready their FTL drives we're going to Earth."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ONI Ordnance Testing Facility B5D, planet Earth**

The Spartan-II program truly began on September 23, 2517 when under Navel Code 45812 seventy-five children, barely six years old, were conscripted into the program. This far-reaching operation included, but was not limited to, training the seventy-five children into the greatest warriors ever seen and the construction of the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. The entire project was the brainchild of the brilliant Dr. Catherine Halsey who believed that the Spartans would be the only was to prevent full-scale civil war and at the time _was_ of the opinion that for the sake of the many a few needed to be sacrificed.

Blue eyed and black haired Catherine Halsey was without question a child prodigy, with an IQ over 200 she was already working on her second Doctoral Thesis by the age of fifteen. Therefore, it is no surprise that she has become one of the most renowned and powerful members of the ONI (Office of Navel Intelligence). Most of her work for the UNSC was done in a secret underground military facility located on planet Reach codenamed Castle Base. After its destruction at the hands of the Covenant, she was forced to relocate to a new facility. HIGHCOM quickly offered her ONI Ordnance Testing Facility B5D located a mere 200 miles from HIGHCOM's headquarters located in Sydney, Australia giving them easy access to her; something she greatly detested, but she begrudgingly accepted the offer because the complex did provided ample room and resources to continue her research into Covenant, and more recently, Forerunner technology.

Readjusting her glasses Dr. Halsey rechecked the stability of the MJOLNIR Mark VI fusion power unit. Her diagnostic confirming it was operating within acceptable levels she disconnected her laptop from the miniature fusion power plant and placed it on a nearby workbench. Slowly making her way around the massive half-ton Spartan until she was directly in front of him, "how does it feel Fred?" She asked refusing to address them by their serial number that she herself had giving them when they were but six years old.

"Fine Ma'am," Spartan-104 replied over the armors external speakers.

"Then _please_ join the others on the obstacle course Fred," and by obstacle course she meant an endless maze of tripwires, auto turrets, incendiary devices, and anything else that ONI could think up to throw at the Spartans. Fred snapping a quick salute, a feat fraught with danger in armor capable of turning the slightest movements into bone crushing blows, jogged off to join his fellow Spartans who were already learning the eccentricities of their new MJOLNIR armor. Halsey meanwhile made her way from the testing area and after a short elevator ride entered the obstacle course main control room, which allowed her to watch five of _her _six remaining Spartans unobstructed, through large reinforced observation windows.

After watching them for several minutes, she pulled herself away from the impressive display of speed and power below her and turned towards the other silent occupant in the control room. Master Chief Spartan-117 standing stoically in his new olive green armor watched the mayhem being wrought by his brothers and sisters upon the ONI designed training course. The most decorated solder in UNSC history surviving over 200 different engagements with the Covenant including the horrific battles of Reach, Earth, Installations 04, and 05, Covenant warriors fortunate enough to survive those cataclysmic encounters returned to spread tales an unstoppable armored Demon drenched in the blood and innards of those foolish enough to stand in its way.

"John what are you doing up here? You should be down there running through the training course with the others."

"Ma'am the course is to get us used to the new abilities of the Mark VI, I am already well acquainted with the armor" Spartan-117 replied never turning away from the Spartans below.

Her ageing blue eyes bored into the side of the Spartan's helmet as Dr. Halsey searched its golden reflective visor for any sign of the Spartan's true feelings. "That's merely an excuse John and we both know it. The real reason you're up here is that…" she paused considering her next words very carefully, her voice dropping to a barley audible whisper, "…you're afraid."

The Spartan's head snapped away from the violence below as he brought his full attention to bear on his maker. "Ma'am I'm…" Raising a single wrinkled hand was all that was required of Dr. Halsey to silence the Spartan that towered over her.

"I'm not speaking of the fear a soldier feels on the battlefield when their about to die. I'm talking about your fear of losing them again. I can't even imagine how hurt and lonely you must have felt after Reach, all your brothers and sisters lost to you on that one tragic day. On Halo, you had the mission to distract you from the pain you were feeling, but now you have no enemy bearing down on you to keep you from thinking about the pain you felt that day. You know as well as I that it is only a matter of time before the Covenant's little internal mess gets sorted out and they return to Earth and try to finish what they started over thirty years ago." She returned her attention from him to watching the Spartans below them. "It's true that we could all very well die tomorrow or the day after but John you have been giving a second chance to be with at least some of your family, even if it is only for a short time, are you really going to waste it?"

The control room's occupants fell silent, one thinking the other waiting. A tiny smile graced the doctor's wrinkled face as she felt John move past her as he headed of to join his remaining brethren leaving the doctor alone to her own thoughts. "Enjoy it while you can John there's so little time left for us," she whispered sadly to herself.

The room's holotank sprung to life as a slender blue female avatar with long hair and skin composed of swirling computer code appeared over its crystalline surface. "Ma'am there is a incoming call from the Cair… doctor are you alright?"

Startled the doctor quickly reached up to wipe away the tears forming under her weary blue eyes. "I'm fine Cortana it's just …'sigh' …just that there are so few of my children left."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

The bridge of UNSC Cairo Station was truly massive in comparison to the cramped standard bridges of UNSC warships. Its ceiling was composed of massive thirty-inch thick plate glass windows that allowed one an unhindered view into space. Two raised platforms each supporting a pair of AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun turrets overlooked the colossal room providing marine fire teams an elevated position with overlapping fields of fire from which to defend the Bridge from Covenant boarding parties. Over thirty individual combat stations used for information gathering and keeping the UNSC fleet in proper formation, made up the 'rear' portion of the bridge. The forward half was dedicated to a single massive tactile map that keep track of the entire sol system it's information being constantly updated by the rest of the Cairo Bridge crew. It was in front of this massive screen that stood the highest-ranking UNSC officer, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood.

Admiral Hood meticulously studied the constantly changing status of his fleet, as it protected the last bastion of Humanity, Earth. Only six months ago the Prophet of Regret's near suicidal attack on the Earth defense grid nearly broke the back of what was left of the UNSC navy. Twenty ships, two defense platforms, a major Earth city and its well over a million inhabitants gone in a single bloody day. There was no doubt in Hood's mind that if the Covenant hadn't broken into civil war then Earth would be long gone. Nevertheless, it would only be a matter of time before the Covenant sorted out its internal problems and returned to Earth in _full_ force, whether it was lead by the Elites or the Brutes made little difference to Hood.

Hood hadn't giving up hope yet however as there where several things working is his favor not the least of which was the fact that the Covenant were destroying their own fleets. The hole in the Earth's defensives was also nearly gone now that the replacements for the Malta and Athens, which were destroyed in Regret's attack, where nearly completed. Furthering his hope was the simple fact that finally, after over thirty years of seeing the technologic used against him; the UNSC had pushed aside the final roadblocks that prevented them from shielding their ships as the Covenant did. Over thirty of his capital ships, including four of his seven Marathon-class cruisers, were docked in shipyards located on both Earth and Mars undergoing the badly needed refit. Hood definitely did not enjoy having so many of his ships grounded but without the new shields they may as well have been made of wood when going up against Covenant. All he needed was a little more time and Earth may just have the strength to weather the coming storm. Recently he had been informed that the UEG (United Earth Government) was preparing to send a ambassador to seek aid from Earth's lost colonies. He deeply hopped the contacts would be able to figure out what went wrong five months ago. Although no one in the UEG could seem to find any records of any colonization efforts in that particular region of space, but with so many records lost because of the war little attention was giving to that fact. Suddenly ear-shattering alarms shook the Admiral out of his deliberations.

"Admiral Hood sensor buoy 421 is picking up a massive fleet in sector 61. There are too many ships for the buoy to get an accurate reading on their numbers, but there are at least five hundred capital ships."

"WHAT? Why didn't the slipspace probes of the Democritus detect the Covenant approach?" Hood demanded from his subordinates, horrified at the thought of over five hundred Covenant capital ships bearing down on Earth.

"Sir there was an energy burst when the ships appeared but it does not match those that are giving of when ships exit Shaw-Fujikawa Space. Sir I have just established a link with asteroid mining platform 61, they are aiming their external cameras towards the unknown fleet."

Hood turned towards the tactical screen as it switched to a live feed showing the unknown fleet. As he studied the images he conclude that unless the Covenant had abandoned their oddly purple color scheme and rebuilt the design of their ships from the ground up then this fleet did not come from the Covenant. "Could it be a fleet of refuges from one of destroyed colonies?"

"Sir I believe we know who they are," a strong feminine voice replied from behind the Admiral.

Turning he came face to face with Commander Miranda Keyes daughter of the dead war hero Jacob Keyes. Standing beside her was Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. "Commander, Sergeant you recognize those ships."

"Yes sir," Johnson said, "they're those sissies that tried to blow my ass into space a few months ago they call themselves the Twelve Colonies of Cowbells sir."

"Johnson that's Twelve Colonies of Kobol," Keyes corrected, "Admiral those larger ships are definitely the same type we encountered five months ago.

"Commander Keyes do you think their intentions are hostile?"

"We won't know their intentions until we talk to them but I doubt they would bring that many of their ships just to say hello sir."

"Very well then, Communications single the fleet alert condition one, I want Fleet Admiral Harper to form his battle group around the Cairo. Commander you had better get to your ship."

AN: Thanks for Reading R&R No Flames Please


	2. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own BSG or Halo

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed I love you all… and I just lost half my readers. At least I have you two still.

**IMPORTANT MUST READ FOR STORY**: Concerning the Halo universe timeline (Bare with me please I am still trying to work out exactly what has changed for this story) Halo 2 went as it did in the game **until** the meeting of the Chief, Arbiter and Gravemind. At the end of their conversation, it was the Arbiter not the Chief who was transported to High Charity by the Gravemind. What transpired on High Charity will be explained in this chapter. But this is important thing is that there is **No** Human-Sangheili alliance as it was the Chief that saved Keyes and Johnson and killed Tartarus. Also the events in the book Ghosts of Onyx did not happen. No Spartans III either. Halsey didn't kidnap Kelly instead she returned to Earth with the Spartans.

Ch.2 Beginning of the End

"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." Napoleon Bonaparte.

**Three Weeks Ago /** **Cylon Controlled Magnus System, Planet Cyclonisk / Alpha One Complex **

After the cease-fire between the Cylons and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol over fifty years ago, the Cylons, with thirty-four captured first generation basestars, left their biological creators behind in search of a new home from which to build their civilization. It was during this great exodus that they stumbled across the Magnus system and its five planets. Four of the planets composed of worthless rock and ice meant nothing to the Cylons but the fifth and closest planet to the systems star was composed of large amounts of iron, nickel, copper, plutonium and various other heavy elements. With an average temperature of 450°C and little atmosphere, the hellish planet was utterly incapable of supporting any form of organic life, and to the Cylons that made the moonless world perfect. For fifty years, they labored ceaselessly transforming the barren world it into a perfect technological sphere. No Cylon be it raider, basestar, or Centurion was without purpose, if it lacked that purpose it was discarded or more likely disassembled for its individually components.

A hundred and twenty-seven third generation basestars orbited the crimson world of Cyclonisk protecting the massive industrial and military complexes that resided on its sterile surface. Another seventy-five basestars, along with thousands of raiders, situated at strategic points throughout the system meticulously scanned for any sign of interlopers foolish enough to enter their domain. All of these units were ultimately controlled from the Cylon base designated as Alpha One. Located two kilometers beneath the arid desert of Cyclonisk's northern pole, Alpha One is a massive forty-three level complex that serves as command and control center for all Cylon activity. Powered by two fusion reactors the complex is protected by enormous three-meter thick carbon steel plates making it capable of withstanding a direct hit from a forty-megaton nuke. That is of course if a hostile force was able to locate it, as the Cylons constructed no surface structures to hint at the bases location, ensuring that if an invading force, as unlikely as it sounds, defeated the Cylon fleet they would have no reason to bombard the polar region with any large-scale nuclear strikes.

"We have a problem," the sensual blond Number Six announced to the humanoid Cylons gathered in the Alpha One complex's main control room.

"And that is," the Eight representative curiously questioned.

"You all heard of the encounter with the Earth ship," Six asked.

"_Obviously_ Six we are all well aware of the encounter and it poses no threat to our plan," the Two (Simon) representative replied condescendingly.

"Yes well the Colonials have decided to attack Earth…"

"And this matters why?" Two interrupted her.

"It matters Two because the funding for the attack has drawn funds from other projects including Baltar's fleet upgrades which has now been officially canceled…"

The other model's reactions were predictable, "WHAT!"

"…So even you can see the problem."

"Damn it Six you had one job and your failure may cost us our revenge."

"Don't you dare try to put this on me Four (Cavil) it was the Three's job to keep an eye on their government policies. She should have…"

"ENOUGH!" The humanoid Cylons grabbed their heads in pain as the horrendously powerful voice of the Cylon's Master Intelligence ripped through their minds. "You may wear the skins of humans but you are Cylons ACT LIKE IT! Or you will all be boxed until when can find the flaw in your programming.

"F… for…forgive us it… it won't happen again."

"See that it does not. And as for the _primates _Baltar's…upgrades… are no longer required for victory; we need now merely wait for them to weaken themselves sufficiently with the foolish infighting, and their annihilation will be assured.

**0 AGS (After Great Schism) / Urs System, planet Sanghelios / Chamber of Elders**

"So full of hate were our eyes that none of us could see.  
Our war would yield countless dead, but never victory.

So let us cast arms aside, and like discard our wrath.  
Thou, in faith, will keep us safe, whilst we find the path."

-Excerpt from the Writ of Union, Covenant founding document

A proud warrior race with deep routed military traditions the Sangheili severed as the military backbone of the Covenant since it's formation at the end of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum war when the San 'Shyuum reveled the _truth_ of the Great Journey. With the creation of the Writ of Union the San 'Shyuum became the religious leaders of the Covenant and the Sangheili their guardians. The union of power between the two races lasted for over two thousand cycles**(1)** until the San 'Shyuum Truth used the death of his fellow Hierarch Regret to move against the Sangheili.

Truth's devious plan to wipe out all members of the Sangheili race on High Charity, the gathered Covenant fleet, and the holy ring nearly succeeded, but with the miraculous reappearance of the Arbiter on High Charity, the Sangheili were able to rally. Despite their greatly diminished numbers the Sangheili used their superior tactile skills to obliterate over half of the Jiralhanae controlled ships and kept the rest from assisting Truth as he attempted to flee High Charity in his Forerunner Key ship.

Truth's insane quest for godhood my have ended there unfortunately for the galaxy as a whole Gravemind, the Parasite's central intelligence, chose that moment to move against High Charity. Using the ensuing chaos in the Sangheili lines Truth launched his Key ship and regrouped with his Jiralhanae servants. Believing his fleet, now decimated by both Sangheili and Parasite, too weak to crush the remaining human forces of Earth and reach the portal he chose to retreat to Doisac, the Jiralhanae home world, in order to replenish his fleets. The Sangheili, unaware of Truth's destination and to weak to fight off the Parasite, transmitted instructions to High Charity to self-destruct before retreating into slipspace with the intentions of returning to their home world in case Truth planed to launch a surprise attack on Sanghelios.

The forth planet from the three stars Urs, Joori, and Fied; Sanghelios was very similar in size to the cradle world (Earth) but with less concentrated landmass. The reddish planet was home to over eight billion Sangheili as well as nearly six million other various Covenant species, including five hundred thousand Jiralhanae. Upon receiving word from their chieftain Tartarus the Jiralhanae moved against the Sangheili, attempting to destroy power plants, ships, shipyards, and slaughter the Council of Elders. Unfortunately for the Jiralhanae the Sangheili, having never trusted them, were prepared for the uprising and quickly slaughtered the massive apes.

"This is madness Arbiter! If what you _claim_ is true then everything our fathers and their fathers have fought and died for was a lie!" The Sangheili Elder Soha 'Zamamee roared in anger. He along with the other Elders had originally believed that the Jiralhanae were attempting to overthrow both Sangheili and San 'Shyuum; only to learn from the Arbiter upon his return that the Jiralhanae were _following_ Truth's orders. "Arbiter you expect this council to believe that the holy rings are weapons of mass genocide. What proof have you that this is not some sick attempt to rid your self of the Mark of Shame?" Shouts of agreement reverberated through the massive Chamber.

"Elders you have my word th…"

"Your word, your word Arbiter, did you not also give _your word_ to protect the first holy ring from harm. Your word carries no weight here…"

"But mine does," the shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum announced as he came to stand next to the Arbiter, "I was there Soha 'Zamamee I watched as Truth betrayed and murdered our brothers watched as he declared us, the Vanguard of the Great Journey, heretics. There is no salvation to find on those rings brother, only death and damnation!"

"Then our path is clear," Soha 'Zamamee replied knowing he couldn't go against the well respected shipmaster, "was must avenge our falling brothers and smite the liar Truth for his deception. We shall gather our fleets and go to Dois…"

"No," the Arbiter loudly interrupted a clearly annoyed Soha 'Zamamee, "we cannot move the fleet away from Sanghelios. The risk of the mendacious Truth attacking is too great to leave our home world defenseless. Soha 'Zamamee the fleet must remain here."

"Than what do you suggest we do Arbiter?"

Flexing his mandibles the Arbiter cautiously considered his next words feeling that they were akin to dropping a grenade into a Yanme'e mating pit. "As it stands the Jiralhanae outnumber us three to one. For the sake of Sanghelios, we must seek out every possible advantage every possible ally. Therefore I suggest we," steeling himself he took the plunge, "contact the Humans and form an alliance."

The Arbiter was prepared for shouts, curses, and maybe even a sword lunge instead the only reply he received was silence, deathly silence, even the shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum stared disbelievingly at him. The high Elder Zasses 'Putumee rose from his chair and approached the Arbiter as Elder Soha 'Zamamee and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum quickly backed away their heads bowed respectfully. "Arbiter," Zasses began, "this suggestion of yours gives me great pause. That you would even suggest such a thing makes me wonder if the recent conflicts have damaged your mind, but I cannot simply have you thrown from this chamber as I would like when the very survival of the Sangheili people is at stake. Therefore, with great reluctance, I will dispatch a single frigate to the human home world."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

Master Chief Spartan-117, ignoring the disbelieving stares of the Cairo's crew stepped out of the stations internal monorail and made his way onto the bridge, closely followed by five other Spartans each one wearing their own personalized MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. 117 however preferred the unaltered version, having severed him well during the battle of New Mombassa and on Delta Halo; in addition John didn't like the idea of having to learn the eccentricities of one of Halsey's variants. Armed with his BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and several M9 grenades 117 was ready for whatever threat had caused Admiral Hood to send for him and his Spartans. Normally Cortana would be operating within his suits systems but as Hood directed him, he transferred her to the Cairo as soon as he arrived.

Spartan-104, Fredric, following behind and slightly to the right of 117, was John's second in command although John believed that Fred was more than capable of leading at least as well as himself if not better but Fred never enjoyed being the center of attention and so assumed the role of Johns second. Preferring to meet his enemies up close, he chose the CQB variant of the Mark VI, designed with increase joint mobility increasing its overall effectiveness in close quarters. Arming himself primarily with the M90A Shotgun Fred also carried several combat knives and an energy sword that he liberated from a dead Elite.

To Fred's left was Spartan-087, Kelly, the fastest of the Spartans, she is capable of running at bursts of 62 KPH… without armor, her reaction time is nearly imposable to chart. Her Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant only furthered to increase her godlike sped. The V variant contains a modified Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layer that focuses more on increasing the wearer's speed then strength. The suit also provides the wearer improved mobility in zero-g environments. Employing the MA5C Assault rifle as her main armament, she like John preferred to engage hostile forces at medium range.

The fourth member of the squad was something of an enigma. William 043 was a quiet yet determined Spartan that never failed to complete his mission. Like Fred he was highly skilled at close quarters combat but he his true talent rested in his ability to hit a Covenant Banshee at long rage with a rocket launcher, it was no surprise then to find the M41 Rocket Launcher magnetically attached to the back of his EOD armor. The EOD armor a streamlined version of MJOLNIR VI that eliminates any shape edges allowing it to channel any explosive pressure wave around the wearer, reducing the risk of dismemberment. William also carried a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle for use when a rocket wasn't practical.

Kurt 051 served as the squad's point man. Kurt in John's view had always been to sociable for a Spartan always trying to make new friends when he should have been preparing for missions. That didn't mean the man wasn't skilled. Armed with duel M7/Caseless Submachine Guns, modified to mount silencers, he had the uncanny ability to feel ambushes a skill John had come to rely on. Kurt's armor was the most unique of the Spartans. Known as Scout Armor its shields provided only half the protection of older Mark V. The reason for the drop in shield strength was that the suit incorporated the cloaking technologic used by the Elites making him a very effective point man.

The final member of the remaining Spartans was Linda 058. Linda the quietest member of the team was with a doubt the Spartans best sniper. Armed with her customized SR S99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle she was legendary for sniping Elites right out of their Banshees. Her Recon Armor was similar in function as the Scout variant. It however didn't sacrifice shields strength for a cloak. Instead, it focused on reducing reflective surfaces, radiation emissions and its IR signature.

Spotting Hood speaking to Cortana near the bridges main tactile map Spartan 117 made his ways towards him and along with his fellow Spartans came to attention, "Admiral Hood."

Hearing the Spartans rough voice reach his ears the Admiral turned away from the AI's holopad and returned the Spartans salute. "At ease Spartans, Its good to see you Master Chief."

"Likewise Admiral," the Chief replied, as the other Spartans remained respectfully silent

"I'm sure your wondering what you and your team is doing here," the Spartan briefly inclined his head at the Admirals question. Having dealt with the Spartans extensively in the past Hood was not surprised by his non-verbal response. "One hour ago a massive fleet comprised of 500 heavy capital ships and their escorts appeared near asteroid mining platform 61."

The Spartans shifted uncomfortably in their armor at the thought of that many Covenant ships, more then were at Reach, bearing down on Earth. What good where six Spartans against a fleet that size, a single salvo would be enough to obliterate all the UNSC forces guarding Earth. "Covenant sir?" Spartan-117 asked even though he already new the answer.

"Their not Covenant son."

"Sir?" The Chief replied as his helmet masked his questioning brown eyes.

"Cortana show them."

"Yes sir," snapping her digital fingers she displayed the visual feed the Cairo was receiving from platform 61.

Five of the Spartans had never seen ships like those on the screen but the sixth had, "Kobol?"

"That's right Chief, as I said the appeared there a little over an hour a go. How we don't know, the energy burst they gave of when they appeared doesn't match that giving of when a ship exits slipspace, Cortana has her theories but that's about it."

"Do we know what they want?"

"No, we attempted to hail them but the message either wasn't received or they simply ignored it. I believe it is the latter. They have been sitting in the same spot since they arrived, not that I'm complaining as it allowed me to get the fleet in position. As to what their doing just sitting there, either their trying to contact us, which I doubt giving how much time has passed, or more likely their assessing our strength and fleet deployment. Of course if their basing their information on the encounter with the In Amber Clad their in for a rude awaking as her MAC gun was offline and you only had the one twenty megaton nuke that you detonated as a diversion to escape the Reliant and Cerberus. As for you and your Spartans if they try to board the Cairo I want you to give them a warm welcome."

"Yes sir."

"Good I want you to…"

"Sir," Cortana cut of the admiral, "I'm detecting an increase of power emissions from the Kobolian fleet looks like their on the move."

"Cortana their course?"

"Right towards us si… sir 34 of their larger ships and escorts are changing their heading looks like their planning to hit Mars as well."

"Damn how many ships do we have near Mars?"

"Not many sir six destroyers and five frigates."

A Lieutenant approached the Admiral, "Sir message from the Reyes-McLees shipyard. They finished the refit of the Leviathan and are launching the Marathon-class Cruiser as we speak."

"The Leviathan, Admiral Stanforth's boat, excellent, Lieutenant send word to Admiral Stanforth that he is to take command of the Mars forces.

"Yes sir," the Lieutenant saluted and moved off to complete his orders.

"Admiral," Cortana said, "the Kobolians just transmitted a message I nearly missed it as its not on a standard UNSC frequency I've translated it and I don't think your going to like it."

"What does it say?"

"Message reads: 'Cylons you have enslaved our brethren and will pay. We shall cast you abominations into the oblivion from whence you came. Your destruction is the will of the gods of Kobol and we are their instrument."

"Sounds familiar," Hood muttered to himself, "Cortana what the hell is a Cylon?"

"Unknown sir but the Captain of the Cerberus accused us of being Cylons before she fired on the In Amber Clad. Its possible that they…"

"Cortana are you alright?"

"Admiral I'm picking up a slipspace rupture seven kilometers in front of the Kobolian fleet heading for Ma… CONTACT! Covenant contact! A thousand meters long it's a frigate."

**0 AGS (After Great Schism) / Covenant Frigate Silent Breath / ****Shaw-Fujikawa Space**

"Shipmaster we're nearing the human home system."

"Excellent prepare engines to revert to normal space," Shipmaster Bako 'Ikaporamee ordered as he leaned forward in his gravity chair. Having been promoted to shipmaster half a cycle ago, Bako believed he would be spending his time fighting the traitors instead he was delegated the task of contacting the Humans. He was displeased with receiving a mere ambassadorial task-to the humans no less-as his first assignment but he knew better than to challenge orders that came from the High Elder himself.

"Shipmaster we have reached the system."

"Dispatch a drone to Sanghelios informing them that we have reached the Human home system then raise shields and bring us into normal space."

"Drone away Shipmaster, transition to normal space in five seconds." A familiar humming reverberated through the vessels hull as the ship's engines opened a rift into normal space, the ship effortlessly glided through the rift in space time. Almost immediately, alarms sounded throughout the bridge. "Shipmaster numerous human attack vessels, unknown classification, seven thousands units to port, shall I power weapons?"

"Negative open a channel to those ships, be sure to use _known_ human frequency."

"Channel open Shipmaster, translation software online."

"This is Bako 'Ikaporamee Shipmaster of the Silent Breath. We are not here to fight, our weapons are offline, we're here on behalf of the Sangheili Elders to discuss the poss…" whatever the Shipmaster had been intending to say was forever lost to the void as seven Colonial Saber missiles, each carrying a thirty megaton nuke, impacted along the Silent Breath's port side. The multi-megaton explosions engulfed the bulbous silver-blue hull of the frigate its shields holding briefly under the onslaught collapsed, allowing the blast to tear through the vessel, reducing it to an ever-expanding cloud of radioactive vapor.

**Battlestar Executor/ En Route to Earth**

"Admiral Faulknor, message from the Pegasus. They've destroyed the Cylon ship and are continuing towards the systems forth planet," Lieutenant Baker the Executor's Communication Office announced.

"Excellent Send the Admiral my complements." Turning his attention towards the DRADIS readout, he studied the distribution of the Cylon occupation force. Initial readouts revealed the existence of several hundred orbital platforms orbiting the planet in clusters of three. Judging by the duel docking apparatuses, the command staff of the fleet believed they were some form of refit stations, a competing theory was that they were using the stations as secure locations to control the centurions on the planet surface. Whatever their purpose it was clear they had to be removed. Therefore, while the fleet dealt with the ships marines would board and disable the platforms and if the second theory concerning their purpose was correct it would make the ground invasion easier.

It was strange the Admiral reflected that there were no basestars present. The only possibility was that they had abandoned the design for the new ships he was facing. Still despite this unexpected twist, the Admiral was confident that he would prevail. According to DRADIS, which was being distorted slightly by some form of magnetic interference, his Mercury Class Battlestars at one thousand eight hundred fifty meters easily dwarfed the largest of the opposing ships, which are only fifteen hundred meters long and they only have four of those. The rest of their fleet was made up of pathetically weak five hundred meter long vessels. "Tactical how long till we reach extreme range for the nukes?"

The Executor' Tactical Officer Lieutenant Gilbert studied his DRADIS screen. "Sir the fleet will be in range in three minutes."

"Lieutenant Baker single the fleet, tell them to ready their missiles and get their birds in the air.

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

"Sir picking up aircraft launching from their carriers about a hundred and eighty per ship…" Cortana's electronic blue eyes widened in shock, "Admiral that's nearly ninety thousand fighters."

Admiral Hood, a veteran of many battles with the Covenant, merely nodded his head at Cortana's statement as he studied the tactile display. For the shake of the Cairo's crew he could not appear rattled by the overwhelming force baring down on them. He briefly considered his limited options before turning towards the AI. "Cortana order the ships to tighten their formation around the Cairo we can't allow those fighters to swarm our ships."

"Yes sir,"

Immediately the maneuvering thrusters of the UNSC warships flared to life as they shifted their position closing the distance between each other reducing the possibility of any of the enemy fighters swarming any one ship. Their final formation was reminiscent of the round shields used on ancient Earth. But unlike the shields of old that we made of wood this shield was composed of sixty-seven frigates, forty-three destroyers, three massive Marathon-class Cruisers, and the last surviving Super Carrier the UNSC Harvest. Due to the interference created by over a hundred charged MAC, the Kobolian fleet had mistaken the Harvest, flagship of the UNSC, for another Marathon-class Cruiser. In reality the UNSC flagship was twice as long as the Cruisers that flanked her. Her hull, comprised of ten meters of titanium alloy, could withstand multiple impacts from Covenant plasma torpedoes. Offensively she boasted a single oversized Magnetic Accelerator Cannon that could fire a fifteen hundred ton ferric-tungsten projectile with a depleted uranium core at a velocity of 35,000km/s. The only known ship to survive a direct impact from such a weapon was a Covenant Assault Carrier, which went on to destroy the Harvest's sister ship the UNSC Trafalgar at the Battle of Reach. Providing support for the Harvest and her fleet were ninety-three Mako-class Corvettes and while they lacked a MAC the two hundred meter long ships did boast a large number of 50mm point defense guns making them the ideal ships to deal with any fighters that made it into the UNSC lines.

"Admiral the Kobolian fleet has just entered the extreme range of the Cairo's MAC, 100,000 kilometers and closing, shall I commence firing?"

"Negative Cortana. As far as we know they don't know about our MAC guns and I would rather not ruin the surprise until they're at least in range of our cruisers. Give them another 40,000 kilometers and then blow them to hell."

"Yes sir, time to fleet's optimal firing range two minutes," Cortana snapped her fingers and a countdown timer appeared on the Cairo's tactical screen.

**2:00**

"Communications, attempt to contact that fleet again warn them that if they don't halt their ships within the next minute we will open fire."

"Yes Admiral."

**1:52**

"Admiral message from the Leviathan, Admiral Stanforth says enemy fleet will enter attack range of his ships in seven minutes."

"Understood Cortana."

**1:44**

"Sir no response from the Kobolian fleet, I've tried alternating frequencies but there ha…"

"Forget it Lieutenant Foster their obviously not going to be stopped by words contact HIGHCOM tell them they better prepare ground forces just incase."

"Yes sir."

**1:30**

"One minute thirty seconds," Cortana announced her calming voice easing some of the tension the crew of the Cairo was experiencing.

"Cortana those fighters a going to be a problem for our missiles recalculate firing solutions so our MAC rounds clear a path."

"Recalculating now sir," thousands of lines of computer code flowed seamlessly across her small blue feminine form as she calculated new firing solutions for the _entire_ UNSC fleet.

**1:00**

"One minute. Transmitting updated firing solutions. Missiles launch in twenty-five seconds."

**0:55**

John stood uneasily nearby, watching the countdown timer, vehemently wishing that there was warm dirt under his feet instead of the cold hard metal plates commonly found on all UNSC vessels. He hated the feeling of helplessness that being on ships created within him and his fellow Spartans. His skills, honed over decades of unceasing genocidal war, meant nothing in ship combat reducing him to a mere spectator waiting to see if he lived or died.

**0:43**

"Sir detecting infrared bursts from the incoming fleet," Cortana announced her eyes suddenly widened, "MISSILE LAUNCH! Multiple missiles being launched by Kobolian fleet, profile matches those used against the Covenant frigate."

"Nukes damn," Hood muttered to himself, "Cortana how many?"

"Roughly four per capital ship nearly two thousand total."

"Well they're not pulling any punches are they?" Cortana return the favor."

"My pleasure Admiral."

**0:35**

Due to over thirty years of fighting a genocidal war against the ravenous Covenant the nuclear stockpiles of the UNSC had greatly diminished leaving them with but a hand full of the powerful weapons. The UNSC did however still boast a large surplus of Archer missiles which utilized standard explosives making them much easy to produce then their destructive cousins. Secured in round racks throughout their hulls UNSC frigates carry up to 180 of the powerful anti-ship missiles while the larger ships of the UNCS such as the destroys and the Marathon-class Cruisers can carry thousands of the missiles.

Reminiscent of an overturned hornets nest thousands of Archer-missiles spewed forth from their holding silos and sped off into the abyss separating the two fleets. Immediately Hood noticed that the fighters screening their capital ships began repositioning themselves to intercept the incoming salvo.

"Missiles away Admiral."

"Very good Cortana, reposition a few more of our Mako-class Corvettes near the Cairo I don't want any of those nukes to get through."

"Aye Sir."

**0:10**

"Ten seconds, all systems green, MAC capacitors at one hundred percent." Cortana calmly announced.

**0:05**

"Five seconds four three two one…"

"All ships fire at will!"

**0:00**

The massive superstructure of the Cairo shook violently as the stations three magnetic coils, each larger then a UNSC frigate and powered by ground based fusion reactors, ejected the stations 3000 ton ferric-tungsten projectile at over 40,000km/s. Joined by thirty other MAC platforms and over a hundred ships the UNSC unleashed a massive salvo into space.

The white hot comets screamed across the distance separating the opposing fleets. The tight defensive formations of the Kobolian fighters were thrown into chaos as the MAC rounds tour through they lines destroying thousands of fighters. Those unfortunate enough to be in the path of the ship killers simple vanished as the rounds tour through their fighters as if they were empty space. A number of pilots surviving near misses with the monstrous projectiles jerked hard on their flight stick sending their fighter careening into other fighters. Their metal bodies warped and twisted around each other before their power plants exploded into brilliant orange fireballs showering more fighters in hot shrapnel.

Continuing onward unaffected by the diminutive fighters they recently ravaged the white hot projectiles tore into the main Kobolian fleet. A number of Battlestars hit by the deadly barrage were lucky enough to only have their flight pods torn from their hulls as the MAC rounds ripped through their hangers, of course the hollow nature of the flight pods meant that the rounds continued onward deeper into the fleet's lines. Other Battlestars, such as the Gallant Warrior, were not as lucky, the Cairo's MAC round impacted the head of the mighty Battlestar and in a matter of seconds bored its way through the length of the entire ship and exploded out the other side before it imbedded itself into the head of another Battlestar. Its reactor breached the Gallant Warrior erupted into a massive red fireball that expanded outward damaging nearby ships.

The Kobolian fighters thrown into disarray by the sudden attack offered little resistance to the UNSC Archer-missiles as they flew past their formally tight defensive lines, those missiles that registered their target being destroyed by the MAC rounds retarget the confused fighters further thinning their numbers. The rest of the Archers imbedded themselves into the Kobolian warships and blew large chunks out of their superstructures.

As the UNSC ordinance ripped apart the invading fleet the Kobolian nuke carrying Saber missiles closed on the UNSC fleet's position. The point defense cannons of the UNSC ships, many controlled by AI's, flared to life and ejected thousands of 50mm rounds into space attempting to bring down as many of the nuke carrying missiles as they could. The UNSC limited number of fighters also intercepted several of the deadly missiles. Despite their best efforts a number of the missiles made in through the hailstorm of bullets.

The frigates Swiftstroke, Sierra, and Emerson vanished in a flash as a thirty megaton nuke detonated between them. A destroyer took a direct hit to its prow vaporizing its forward half and sending the remaining structure spiraling into space. The Cairo was saved from a similar fate as moments before impact the captain of the Saberfang, a Marathon-class Cruiser, realized the danger posed by the incoming missiles and repositioned his massive ship in front of the Cairo. The nuke erupted into the massive cruiser's port side melting away over half of its protective armor and leaving its side glowing red hot. The cruiser, MAC offline and engines failing, limped away from the station giving the super MAC a clean line of fire. A nuke damaged by the point defense cannons of the destroyer it was targeting veered of course and incinerated the incomplete Malta as well as the two hundred meter long Mako-class Corvette that had taken up a defensive position near the structure.

**Earth System, Main Asteroid Belt**

Shifting uncomfortable within his customized flight suit Lieutenant Richard Sparkman watched as his mission clock slowly counted down. Before being left behind by the rest of the fleet the time required to reach Earth by the fleet and hit them with they opening salvo was precisely calculated and transmitted to his craft. The brutality of the Admiral's plan of attack was matched only by its daring. As soon as the fleet's nuclear barrage devastated the Cylon fleet, Richard's Raptor, carrying a fully armed marine squad, along with a thousand other Raptors and their Viper escorts would jump into Earth orbit and board any intact vessels with the objective of disabling them and gaining badly needed intelligence on the Cylons.

"Lock and load marines its show time," Sparkman yelled into the ships cargo hold.

"Relax Sparks once the Admiral gets through with the Toasters I doubt there will be enough left of them to build an actual toaster."

Chuckling at the squad leaders comments Sparks brought the ship out of stealth mode and spun up the jump drive, his DRADIS registering the other Raptors doing the same. Feeling moist sweat trickling down the back of his neck he silently cursed the sealed pilot's helmet he was wearing. Tightening his flight harness he exhaled deeply, knowing full well that even if the Admiral was successful at destroying the Cylon fleet he would still be jumping into a minefield of unexploded ordnance, wreckage moving at random vectors and pockets of high radiation, in other words a pilot's worst nightmare.

"Here we go," muttering to himself as the mission timer hit zero Sparks activated the ships jump drive and the interior of the vessel was flooded by white light. When it faded Sparks stared dumbfounded through the cockpit's window. Gone was the serene twilight of space and instead of the burning hulks he had been expecting he found himself staring at a large grayish wall. Several seconds passed as he tried to comprehend what he was staring at.

"Frak me," he exclaimed as he pulled hard on his flight stick causing his ship to veer off in another direction. His Viper escorts destroyed moments later by the point defense cannons of the capital ship he jumped next to. Searching desperately for an escape route the color drained from Spark's face as he realized he was in the middle of a still intact armada. All around him his fellow Vipers and Raptors were franticly swerving in all directions trying to avoid the capital ships murderous barrage of bullets. Spark's Raptor shook violently as wing from a destroyed Viper slammed into his craft ripping of its port engine.

No longer able to maneuver Sparks found himself heading directly towards the massive station at the heart of the Cylon fleet. Thinking quickly he switched on his COM system. "All ships this is Sparks we're not going to last long out here. Head for the station at the center of the fle… repeat head for the station. It's our only shot."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

"Cortana status," Admiral Hood questioned.

"Sir the Saberfang has moved off I have recommenced firing. A number of Kobolian transports made it by our Corvette cover and have boarded the Cairo. Unknown strength at this time as the nukes EMP damaged the Cairo's internal sensors, the monorail is also offline. All emergence bulkheads are sealed and marines are moving into defensive positions but their going to need help."

"Understood Cortana. Master Chief… go to work."

"Yes sir," Spartan-117 replied before exiting the bridge followed by his fellow Spartans.

"Poor bastards," Hood muttered to no one in particular as he thought of the boarding parties about to met the Spartans.

"Sir message from the Leviathan, Admiral Stanforth has engaged the Kobolian fleet."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

Skidding to a halt in front of the sealed security door the Master Chief signaled his team to take up firing positions in the hall way behind him. The Chief, considered Earth's greatest hero by many, had seen a lot of unexpected twists during his long service to the UNSC. Be it a new _brutish_ Covenant race or Halo and the Flood, John had come to believe that he was prepared-mentally anyway-for anything this war could throw at him. He was finding today however that was not the case. After spending the better part of his life defending humans from the Covenant the thought of now killing humans seemed as alien to John as the Covenant themselves. O sure he had killed his fair share of humans early in his career either by accident during training missions or on purpose when he raided rebel installations. Nevertheless that was a long time ago and John was a different man now, a man dedicated to saving his species not helping to destroy it. It wasn't his fault that these humans had decided to attacked Earth was it? So his path was clear. He was a member of the UNSC and would defend it with his life, against any threat, for that was his duty, at least that was what he told himself as he activated his suit's COM.

"Cortana open security door 32B."

"Not a problem Chief, but be warned I can't raise the marines stationed in that section be ready."

"Understood Cortana," the Chief readied his battle rifle, "open it."

The door whisked open reveling a startled looking Kobolian dressed in combat fatigues who from the looks of it was in the process of attaching some form of explosive devise to the security door. Yelling out in surprise the man dropped the explosive devise and reached for his sidearm. Lashing out with his assault rifle, the man's nose shattered spewing blood across the deck. As he crumpled to the floor, unconscious, three marines several meters behind him opened fired on the Chief, their bullets rapidly draining his shields before being silenced permanently by the return fire of Spartans 104 and 087.

Pausing briefly to allow his shield to recharge Blue-One checked his motion sensor to see if the gunfight had alerted any nearby enemies. Seeing none, he pointed at Blue-Five and flourished his hand forward indicating that Kurt was to take point. A single blue light blinked in acknowledgement on the Chief's HUD as Spartan-057 moved past him, his twin silenced Submachine Guns at the ready.

**Battlestar Pegasus\ Earth System, Fourth Planet**

Gingerly lifting herself from the deck Admiral Cain brought her right hand to her forehead feeling it become slick with her own blood that now cascaded down her face staining her once pristine uniform. What had seemed like an easy conquest of the systems fourth planet had turned into a nightmare. Of the original 34 ships her battle group had started with only four remained active and one of those the Hammer was missing its starboard flight pod. The unexpected power of the Cylon ships main guns had cost her fleet dearly but it had cost the enemy fleet all but its largest ship. However, there in lies the problem, twice the Admiral had watched as the flagship vanished within a nuclear fireball and twice-to her astonishment-it had emerged intact to lay waste to more of her dwindling fleet. According to her tactile officer, it appeared that the ship was protected by a fraking energy field unlike anything the man had ever seen before.

"Admiral! A message from one of our surviving Raptors, your going want to hear this."

"Well what the frak does it say?"

"The Raptor reports that it appeared that the energy field failed after the second nuke hit allowing some damage to be inflicted to the vessel looks like a number of the point guns are dead."

"A weakness perhaps," Cain muttered before whirling around towards her XO, "how many nukes do we have left?"

"One ma'am the other ships are out."

"Ready the nuke for launch and signal the Hammer tell her commander I want him to take his ship full thrust directly towards that fraking ship."

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me! Do it or I will relive you of your post."

"Yes ma'am," the Pegasus' XO half-heartedly picked up a squawk box and soon began arguing within the person on the other end before replacing it and turning towards the DRADIS. "Orders giving Admiral," he informed sullenly.

Turning towards the DRADIS screen herself Cain silently prayed the ship would take the bait. The gods apparently heard her plea as the enemy ship turned towards the Hammer which vanished moments later from the DRADIS readout as the enemies main gun ripped through the battlestars core sundering the ship down the middle.

"FIRE THE NUKE!"

The nuclear missile erupted out of the port side of the Pegasus and accelerated towards the enemy capital ship. The remains of the Hammer covered the missiles approach allowing it to slam into the prow of the mighty ship. The silver translucent shields fought desperately to hold against the blast's onslaught and were able to protect the ship from the brunt of the blast but as they failed, enough energy remained to melt a number of the ships point defense cannons. Seeing their foe defenseless, the remaining battlestars unleashed upon it with the forward batteries. Its shield and guns offline the ship could do nothing as the high explosive rounds tore into its superstructure blowing chunks out of its titanium outer skin.

"Thank the gods," Cain whispered as the last of the enemy ships fell to the guns of her remaining fleet. "Now then let's pay their shipyards a visit and get a little payback, set course…"

"Ma'am message from the Executor the Admiral has ordered a full retreat."

"What!"

**Battlestar ****Cerberus/ Earth System**

"Commander I said Admiral Faulknor has ordered all a full retreat."

"I heard you the first time XO but none of us are going to get out of here if those fraking guns aren't destroyed… or at least distracted. Prepare for intersystem jump."

"But ma'am if we jump in system it will be some time before we can jum…"

"We won't be jumping out but at least what's left of the fleet will be able to." Turning from her XO the Cerberus commander pointed at the DRADIS readout. "That's our destination."

"Ma'am are yo…"

"You have your orders, do it."

"Yes ma'am entering jump coordinates," the tactical officer looked up, warily nodding his head, "we're ready commander."

"All stations jump."

**April 20, 2553 (Military Calendar) / Sol System, ****Cairo Station UNSCDF-ODA142****, Earth Orbit**

Without warning a Kobolian capital ship appeared between the Orbital Defense Platforms Rome, Milan, and Naples and began tearing into the defenseless stations with it's main guns.

Recognizing the danger posed to the most important element of Earth defense net the Super Carrier Harvest broke away from its position near the Cairo and proceeded at full burn towards the endangered platforms. The Kobolian ship's engines roared to life as it desperately tried to position itself safely behind one of the platforms-the Milan exploding as it succumbed to the Kobolian barrage.

Unable to use its remaining nukes due to the proximity of the two remaining members of the battle cluster the Harvest unleashed its MAC. The round tore through the Enemy ship's port side ripping the ship asunder. The forward half spiraled off and slam directly into the damaged Rome tearing the structure apart. The rear half containing the, still fully burning, engines of the behemoth warship lurched forward slashing across the outer ring of the Naples, causing the entire station to list downwards.

"Admiral the enemy carrier has been destroyed and the Harvest is turning back towards the enemy fleet, which appears to be pulling out."

"Very good Cortana Send word to th…"

"SIR!" Cortana exclaimed-wide eyed- the code freezing on her purplish skin. "I'm detecting a live round in the Naples MAC."

"What?" Turning towards the tactile map his blood ran cold as he saw the current orientation of the Naples. "Contact the Naples order them to cancel the firing sequence at once."

"Sir no response from the Naples, I am not readying any atmosphere on the Naples bridge and I can't access the stations core to cancel it myself."

"Tell the Harvest to destroy the Naples."

"Sir?"

"The station can't be allowed to fire do it Cortana!"

"Yes sir."

The Harvest receiving a laser transmission from the Cairo immediately fired a Shiva nuclear tipped missile at the defunct Naples. The forty-megaton nuke obliterated the station, unfortunately moments before impact the stationed fired. It's 3000 ton shell, accelerated by the single partially-functioning magnetic coil, hurtled downward _into_ the Earths atmosphere creating gigantic supersonic shockwaves that blew apart the cloud cover.

The citizens of Venice had no warning as the massive white-hot projectile slammed into the northern quadrant of the historic European city with the force of a fifty-megaton nuke. Everything within three hundred meters vanished instantly within the explosion of earth and water as the ferric-tungsten round buried itself into the Earth's crust. The horrendous blast wave generated by impact spread across the city splintering the ancient wooden supports that kept it afloat. The citizens lucky enough to survive the impact itself could do nothing as the city sank dragging them downward to their deaths beneath the raging waves of the Adriatic Sea.

"Cortana how bad is it."

"Unknown Admiral, rescue units are being dispatched but destruction seems to be total… sir the remaining Kobolian vessels are vanishing."

The admiral felt a chill run up his spin, "are they jumping into obit?"

"They're not showing up on any of my sensors sir. Looks like they've bugged out."

"Thank God," Hood whispered, "Cortana I want a full report on the fleets status in one hour."

"Yes sir."

**0 AGS /Covenant Reverence-class Cruiser ****Incorruptible/**** Shaw-Fujikawa Space**

The San 'Shyuum Retribution a minor Prophet of the former Covenant shifted in his gravity throne, his mind filled with rage as he though of the traitorous Truth. It had always been well known among his race that the Sangheili would never be allowed to take part in the Great Journey, used and discarded before they claimed their godhood. However, Truth had betrayed his entire race trying to claim the power of the Forerunners for himself-that bastard. Of the High Council, Retribution was the only San 'Shyuum still alive or not consumed by the vile parasite. During the uprising of the Jiralhanae Retribution had managed to make it off High Charity and board the Incorruptible.

The original crew of Sangheili and Jiralhanae had long since killed each other off leaving the vessel in control of the lesser species of the Covenant who quickly transferred command of massive 3000-meter long vessel to the Prophet of Retribution. Nevertheless, even with control of this mighty engine of war Retribution had little chance of achieving the revenge he so desperately sought against Truth. He needed more. More resources, more ships…more followers. And he knew just where to get them.

Recently while examining, in secret, a Forerunner crystal recovered from the first of the holy rings, he found references to a 'preserve' created by the Forerunners long ago. A slip probe had reveled the original planet _created _by the Forerunners to house the 'preserve' was lifeless. Having no other options available to him, he expanded his search, and to his eternal delight discovered that the life forms had survived and where in control of twelve worlds; twelve worlds that would become his key to revenge, his key to godhood. (There is an evil smile on my face right know.)

**Battlestar Executor\Unknown System**

Coughing in a vain attempt to clear the acidic smoke that permeated the CIC from his lungs Admiral Faulknor watched as a number of his command staff lifted themselves of the deck. "Report!" The Admiral ordered his voice hoarse and cracking from the smoke.

"Sir we have communications but eng…COUGH… engines are offline, were drifting."

"Do we know where we are?"

"Negative sir the engines we highly unstable when we jumped-we are not with the rest of the fleet-actually we're lucky they didn't exploded."

"So much for transferring to another ship," he muttered, "I could really use some good news Lieutenant."

He smiled warily at the Admiral, "well I've got DRADIS back online and…" the man's eyes widened, "Sir there's a ship closing on our position."

"One of ours," Faulknor asked hopefully.

"Negative sir. It's profile is not in our database, sir its 3000 meters long." He said shocked.

"Damn please tell me we at least have some combat capabilities."

"Sorry sir but there is no response from the gun cre…" he trailed of looking confusingly at one of his terminals. "I just received a text message from the Unknown."

"What are they demanding our surrender?" He asked sarcastically.

"No sir the message is weird."

"Well what does it say?"

"…" the officer continued to stare at his terminal a perplexed look on his face.

"Lieutenant! What does it say?" The ships XO barked as he came to stand next to the Admiral.

"Sorry sirs the message reads 'I am a timeless chorus. Join your voice with mine, and sing victory everlasting.'

(1) 1 Covenant cycle 1.20 Earth years

AN: Alright I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter so please review.

AN2: I can't promise regular updates as I don't know how often I will get a chance to work on this fic so sorry and I probably will be expanding this chapter later on.


	3. 3

Sorry not an update

End of days is dead for the moment but fear not for I am working on a rewrite.

This is so I can expand the story and fix some errors.

On another note if there is any one out their with an… ok knowledge of BSG2003 and wouldn't mind being a Beta for this story for me send me a PM

Again sorry for the delay, and thanks for all those reviews.

PS. By Babylon fic will be back in the fall


End file.
